


In Space

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "In Space" by Ludo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space

Ace shifted. It was cold. Since was his bed room this cold. There was a beeping from the world beyond his closed eyes. He wanted to tell Spanners to turn off the alarm, who cared if he was late. Bongo would just have to deal that Ace wanted to sleep in.

He shifted again, something was wrong. His bed felt too big, and empty. He cracked open one of his brown eyes. He wasn’t in a bed, but in a chair that he tilted all the way back. The beeping was Wildfire’s computer indicating he was low on fuel.

Ace let out a sigh, wishing he was back in his dream, with Spanners. “No.” He told himself. Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. Now he needed to find fuel so he could make another jump. He barely had enough for a jump, and at this low rate he was likely to burn up before the jump was complete.

Die here, or die in another dimension. He stretched, feeling every joint crack; he wasn’t going to die here. He had to live. He knew that there was almost no chance he’d ever see Spanners again. But if he gave in to that knowledge, he was unsure of what he’d do.

He couldn’t jump, so his only choice was to find a fuel source nearby. “Computer.” He said, springing his chair-back back upright.

“Yes, Ace?” The sultry voice responded.

“Scan the local area, find any sufficient fuel sources.”

“Right away, Ace.”

~~~~

Ace had been gone for ten years now. Spanners spent every night looking at the stars. He knew Ace would never come back, but he had to have some hope. He heard the door open, but didn’t turn away from the Europa sky.

“Are you turning in?” Kristine asked, wrapping her arms around him.

A smile stretched on his face, “Yea. You go on ahead.”

She kissed him, and walked away to sit on the bed. Just the sound of the creak cause Spanners breathe to hitch.

“I’m glad he’s gone.” Kristine said in a small voice, as though it wasn’t meant to be spoken aloud.

Spanners kept his back to her. He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

“Dave. I’m…”

“It’s alright. I have to use the toilet.” Spanners stood before Kristine could say anything else, leaving the bedroom.

He entered the bathroom, splashing water on his face. His reflection glared back, looking tired and old. He was only 35, but he felt older. He couldn’t hate Kristine for being honest, and he did love her. But he still loved him too. She never spoke ill of Ace when he was here, even though she knew of the affair.

He missed Ace, but he had lived ten years without him. For all he knew Ace was dead. And even if Ace came back he doubted Kristine would be as accepting. And how would he explain him to Jim and Bexley.

Spanners rubbed his mustache, straightened his glasses, turned and walked back into the bedroom. Kristine hadn’t moved. “You know I love you, Krissie?”

She looked at him, flashing him her famous pin-ball smile that reminded him why he married her. “Come to bed.” She cooed, stretching out her arm to him.

He hesitated, eyes flashing to the open window, the distant sun was no longer visible. For a second, he could have sworn he saw a shooting star. Maybe it wasn’t even a star. Maybe he was home.

He once saw Ace as the sun, and he was just as far away from him. Spanners was thankful for the dark. He flashed a false smile at his wife, joining her in bed, trying not to remember the feel of Ace’s body as she kissed him.


End file.
